


Once You Start Me Up I'll Never Stop

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: After so long spent in Mt. Silver, it's not the calls of his friends or the satisfaction of his insane desire to get stronger that pulls Red down. It's an offer from Pokestar Studios to start in a porn video with Sabrina. Who would have thought? Anonymous commission.





	Once You Start Me Up I'll Never Stop

Red had not left Mt. Silver for anything. Not for old friends, not for new opportunities, not even when he had been defeated by an upstart with his own claim to champion and to the title of best trainer into the Kanto and Johto reasons. People thought Red would never leave, thought he was forever going to remain up in the mountain, training, perfecting, learning. They weren't sure what he was training for, what he was perfecting, what he was learning, but his desire to push the limits of himself as a trainer and of his Pokemon was widely known and for the most part people stopped trying to call him down from the mountain if only because there was little use in trying it anymore; he was there, stubbornly insisting it was where he belonged and refusing to leave, and somewhere along the way everyone just accepted it and tried to move on with their lives.

Pokestar Studio got Red down from the mountain.

It wasn't the first time they had made some big lucrative offer for someone to shoot a porno. Any time someone got even the faintest bit of notoriety in the news, they would publicly offer a lot of money to that person to come shoot a porn with them. It was in most cases just a callous publicity stunt, a way to get their names into the news and into search results, and nobody ever took them up on it. Not until Red, who found their offer too compelling to resist. Not even for the money; he had tournament winnings for days and was always able to go and get more. What interested him was his co-host; in no uncertain terms they got him in the door with the phrase, "Sabrina sucks your cock for as long as you want".

Of all the women Red met on his journey, Sabrina was the one Red had lusted after the most, an unattainable woman who, when he met her, was very haughty and withdrawn, dressed like a dominatrix and hardly having much warmer an attitude. But she had chilled out over the years considerably, gone on to loosen up, dress more casually, then to appear in movies. Then to get her slut on and become the hottest adult star Pokestar Studios had.

Down on her knees in front of Red, Sabrina wasn't even kind of subtle about things, undoing his jeans as she stared up at him, a look of twisted delirium and bliss in her eyes as she sought to indulge in this pleasure in ways nothing could ever bend. "I've been waiting for this," she moaned, offering Red a view of her new look as she wore very plain and typical clothes: white pants and a pink tank top that exposed her flat, taut midriff and her lovely cleavage. She didn't need to be naked to suck a cock after all, and she loved the idea of remaining clothed, her shapely ass shoving back toward one of the cameras she got her way through his pants with her slender fingers. "And I think you've been waiting for this too. It's okay, you can admit it. There's no shame in wanting me."

Red remained very silent through it all, nodding happily as he stared down at Sabrina as she undid his belt and worked aggressively to get his pants and his boxers off, driven by a lust that had Red all kinds of excited as he watched Sabrina get comfortably and snugly into position in front of him with a very single-minded goal driving her on. Even if he wasn't saying anything directly, as Sabrina pulled out his cock, it was clear just how eager and excited Red truly was for this, his massive cock throbbing and twitching with direct eagerness right from the moment it emerged from within his pants and ached with excitement.

"Not much of a talker, but that's okay." Sabrina worked her hand back and forth along Red's cock, feeling it throb and pulsate within her grasp, the excitement winding up within her as she took a moment to admire the situation in front of her and settle into place. "I'm not going to need to talk very much once I get this fat cock in my mouth, so let's just have ourselves a nice, quiet bit of bonding." Leaning forward, Sabrina opened her mouth and dove right in, aggressive and direct in how she sought to tend to Red's cock and lavish him with something as direct and shameless as she could muster, licking along the shaft as her hand stroked back and forth along it. "You just stay nice and quiet, and I'll see if I can break that stern facade you like to put up so much."

Cameras circled steadily around them, happily documenting every second of the action as the slow, steady strokes set a very careful pace. The licks that Sabrina lapped at Red's cock with were very passive and restrained, bringing down the tone from even moments ago and ensuring that Sabrina didn't get too wound up too quickly in what she was doing. It was all about controlling herself and keeping from getting carried away, walking a careful line in this situation as she worked to indulge in the greedy swell and the heat of satisfying her urges and her deepest cravings. She paced herself only because she had a lot of cocksucking ahead of her.

Standing very composed and ready, Red didn't seem tense so much as he did solemn. He was very relaxed, shoulders down, hands at his sides, a readiness to enjoy this situation mixing with uncertainty about how exactly to carry himself for having sex on camera, but that was all minor in comparison, a fleeting element that didn't keep Red from focusing on the brunt of what mattered in this situation as he held very steady and ready for what followed, bracing himself and accepting that there was little he had to do but give in to this situation for all the insanity it was soon to provide him.

But the caress of Sabrina's tongue against Red's cock promised much more than it gave in the immediately. Sabrina toyed with his shaft, leaving saliva spread across it with a lustful affection and excitement nothing could hold back. It was patient, building steadily, driven by Sabrina knowing exactly how to treat a cock as big and as pent up as Red's, moving sultry and careful to give him something truly special. It was going to need to be built, going to need time to steady accelerate and extend, but she was ready to take it while she could get it, moaning hotly as she shoved forward, letting the hunger sink into her, letting the idea of being ruled by lust get the better of her.

She didn't stay this patient for too long. She never could have, really. Driven by the underlying heat and desire aching within her, Sabrina showed something potent and fiery in the way she shoved forward to take Red into her mouth, sucking his cock down carefully, escalating the situation under her confident control. There was something very steady about the way she moved, every action composed and controlled, well thought out to underscore the same ideas and the same decisions each and every time she made her move, letting the pleasure swell. It was all in her hands now. And in her mouth. Her hot, eager mouth.

The embrace of her lips around his cock made Red groan, a low rumble of excitement that piqued Sabrina's interest, caught her eye and left her savouring the chance to draw more from him as she pushed forward, aggressive and tense through the chance to make Red respond more. She sank deeper down his cock, savouring the taste of his aching shaft upon her tongue, desperately shoving forward and savouring the chance to sate her hungers and her desires with his cock. There was no holding back this desire and this heat, the pleasure bubbling up hot inside of her as she gave up everything to the idea of utter surrender, of pure submission.

Red's cock was too nice for Sabrina to remained too composed in front of .Down on her knees and primed for lust, she sucked him down even deeper, happily taking him into her throat as her hand let go of his shaft and braced against his thigh, squeezing at it as she stared up at him. The gaze he met her back with was a powerful and formidable one, one that let her feel the pressure upon her even hotter still, knowing she was in a position where she could only submit, where she was stuck hopelessly throwing herself into the depths of ravenous desire and need.

The worship of Red's dick turned messier and needier. She slobbered all over it, gagging a bit as she pushed onward, boldly and stubbornly pressing down and taking him in without hesitation Sabrina felt like the only way to act now was to throw herself headlong into chaos and madness without a second thought, lost to the chance to burn under this swell of excitement taking hold of her. Back and forth her head rocked in sloppy service and attention, caring only now about how she could best service Red's dick and how to make him lose himself under her touch. She wanted so badly to draw more reaction from him, to get him vocal and worked up, all tense and hot in ways that Sabrina wanted to use to her benefit, all while the sloppy and steady treatment continued, all while she worked to bring about a mad rush of orgasmic delight.

All she got were groans. And in some ways she was ready to accept that as a grand victory all its own, as she chased pleasures down deeper and the stubborn pulse of aggression got the better of her. Everything about this messy treatment and the way she worked her head on with firm and determined vigor was an absolute dream, a dizzying rush of excitement and want that she didn't want to hold back on. Down she went, taking his whole cock into her mouth and down her throat as she savoured the little things in how she made his composure break even just a hair.

The hand not holding onto Red for balance slipped under her jeans, already opened up and loose so that she had easy access to herself. She rubbed at her pussy while servicing him, trying to dial up the excitement even hotter while her tight lips embraced his cock and drool leaked down into her cleavage. There was nothing composed, respectful, or even decent about the way Sabrina looked or acted now, letting out her inner slut and losing herself completely to a former challenger, a man who had beaten her. A man whose big dick was all that she could care about in this world at that precise moment.

Fingering herself didn't do much to make controlling herself easier. It probably only made Sabrina feel even more overwhelmed, in fact, as her head raced on back and forth with desperate glee, slobbering all over Red's cock and losing herself to the chance to burn, lost to the haze and the heat of something too primal to bear. Everything just felt so good, so powerful, and the more that Sabrina embraced that chaos, the more ready she was to keep up the pace, spiraling steadily out of control as the madness burned across her thoughts and she gave up everything to this mess, to the haze and the pulse of surrender.

Every throb and twitch of the dick in her mouth excited her further, as she clung to Red tighter, fingers pushing faster into her pussy as she didn't even bother trying to hold any kind of coordination between how she touched herself and how she sucked Red off. It was all very loose and sloppy, a mess of direct pleasures aching through her without much in the way of certainty or focus, a lack of understanding leaving her helplessly lost and struggling to control her thoughts. She gave herself up to all of this pleasure, the smoldering bliss carrying her away, almost more than it did to Red.

But in the end, Red was the one who came. And he came hard. It had been two years on a mountain with nothing but his hand, and the mouth of a pro cocksucker brought him to a pleasure he could hardly believe. He grunted, hips bucking forward as he came, a prolonged groan following as he fired off shot after shot of messy cum right down her throat, pulling back only a bit and letting the rest fill into her mouth. Obediently, Sabrina swallowed down every drop, moaning around his dick in pursuit of more as her smoldering gaze lingered up toward him, craving more, hoping he wasn't done.

And he wasn't, but he was a kind of not done that Sabrina was not even remotely prepared for. His hands snapped toward her hair, grabbing it tightly, seizing her and throwing her for a loop as his hips very, very abruptly began to pound forward. There was no holding herself steady for this mess as she felt the aggression upon her, Red suddenly thrusting with a speed and urgency she was horribly unprepared for, and Sabrina knew she had awoken a beat now as the pent up champion took his prize, and all she could do was accept it graciously.

Well, as graciously as anyone could do anything while also choking loudly on a cock plunging down her throat. She shook under the pressure of Red's utter brutality, two years of incredibly pent up sexual frustrations reaching their breaking point as he fucked his tensions out on Sabrina's pretty face. He took control of the scene, completely without a care from anyone involved. The cameras loved his pent up turnaround, and Sabrina never said no to having her throat hammered, so everyone ended up very happy with this turn of events and the chaos of Red's unrestrained, unfettered facefucking. The chance to watch him go and to lose himself to the bliss and chaos of just shoving onward and leaving nothing but plunder in his wake made for something hot and fascinating enough to keep everyone leaning in and wanting more.

Sabrina fingerfucked herself harder, both hands in her panties now as her fingers went wild in tending to all of her frustrated needs, loving the dominance and feral aggression behind everything Red did to her. She burned happily under this pressure, gagging her way through drooling all over her tits and embracing the most succinct and insane of all senses of utter surrender. Nothing about this felt sensible or decent, but like a descent into all-out hunger and frustration, embracing the chance to come undone at the seams by something so hot and so fiery that all she could do was ache for more of it, letting Red own her face and do whatever he wanted to it.

The harder, more frequent grunts Red let out while pounding Sabrina's throat raw showed off a side of him more intense than most had ever seen. He was a man of few words, of raw physicality over sound, but there was no way to do this quietly, and the grunts of effort he let out cast a different light on the imposing figure he cut and the way he drove on so harshly, especially against the staccato rhythm of his balls slapping against her chin with each hard, hilting thrust down her gullet. Everything about this situation was out of his control now, but to be able to facefuck Sabrina and to let all sense go was the most potent gift that Red had ever been given, something that helped him focus sharply on the task at hand while nothing stopped him.

Nothing could have stopped him. Not now. Red was on the war path, locking eyes with Sabrina and making sure she understood exactly what he had in mind as he bore down upon her, stopping at nothing until he had utterly used her. When his cock erupted, he was quick to pull back, startling her with the sudden ability to breathe again as his dick erupted all over her face, and Sabrina was no amateur; she didn't suck down a panic breath when he came all over her, knowing it would only get her inhaling his cum. She took his seed all over her face like a fucking pro, cumming amid the swell of pleasure as the raw submission she felt helped her fingers bring her hard over the edge. She felt incredible, felt dizzy and needy and so hot that she stared up at him craving only more.

"Fuck," Red groaned, the first word he'd said since arriving. A tense expression of his relief and how good that felt, and Sabrina felt like it was all she needed to hear. At least until he dragged her by the hair over to somewhere he could lay her on top of to go for another round of throatfucking.

In the end, Pokestar Studios had succeeded not only in getting Red from the top of the mountain, but keeping him down there, and his place as the most must-see man in porn was only just beginning. Sabrina knew it as he lodged his cock back down her throat again, and she also knew she was going to fight every other grubby slut in this industry to make sure they kept their hands off of her man.


End file.
